


Obsession With You

by minasdoll



Series: A Show For You [2]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breast Obsession, Breast Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tears, Thigh Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, drool, hirai momo switch, kim dahyun dom, myoui mina sub, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: Mina's a little obsessed with her neighbour Momo's breasts after a pleasant surprise a few weeks prior. Dahyun does what she can to make her cute girlfriend happy.





	Obsession With You

On our porch stands a someone familiar. Her dark brown, almost black looking hair sits lightly on her shoulders. She leans against the doorframe with her toned arm above her head, eyes clinging to my lips as they dilate. Although she’s slightly shorter than me, her presence is overwhelming. Looking down her body i realise she’s only wearing a black robe, it’s short, barely reaching mid thigh and its neckline is so low that i can see her abundant cleavage. 

“Hey Mina, you’re even prettier up close,” she mutters as she caresses my cheek. I can’t find the words to respond or the strength to tear my eyes from her chest.

“She’s practically drooling Dahyun take a look,” she laughs. I feel Dahyun’s arm wrap around my waist as she joins in the conversation. 

“I knew you’d want to answer the door, didn’t I babe?” I nod my head in response, forcing my eyes to close as I try bring myself back to reality. 

“Momo, do you want to come in? Or should we let, Mina drool here all night?” 

“As much as i’d love that, it’s a bit chilly, Mina will you please let me in?” Momo pouts at me, grazing her hand up her leg, revealing what appears to be some form of leather harness on her thick thighs. Dahyun pinches my hip a little.

“Of course, uh, yeah…” Dahyun moves me out of the way as Momo steps into our small home. Her robe falls slightly down her left shoulder and I can’t help but let my gaze sink back into her further exposed chest. 

“Mina you look so undeniably horny and I just got here, I hope this means your show will be just as good as last time, hm?” My lip quivers in as she drops the robe from both shoulders to her elbows. Her breasts; they sit perfectly on their own, looking just as supple as they did against her window. I lower my gaze to her brown and erect nipples as she walks closer to me, grabbing my hands and placing them on her chest. I instinctively squeeze and tug at them, desperately wanting them in my mouth. I haven’t even noticed that the door is still wide open. 

“Mina, can you collect yourself for a second and lead Momo to the bedroom?” 

“I-” Momo interrupts me.

“It’s okay, Dahyun, I love seeing her like this,” Momo stares into my eyes but i never cease my concentration on her breasts. 

“Okay but seriously, Mina? Head to the bedroom,” Dahyun releases my hip as she heads to the front door and I drop my hands to grip Momo’s hand, dragging her to our room. I can feel my slick pooling in my underwear. 

“Lie on the bed for me, Princess,” Momo asks, gently guiding me to the mattress. 

I let my nightgown fall, the thin straps caving with the slight brush of my hand before I crawl into position on the bed. Momo, pinches and tugs at my nipples briefly as I lie flat on my back. She climbs over me, with both knees on either side of my thighs while Dahyun enters the room. She joins us on the bed to remove Momo’s robe, untying the waistband to reveal the rest of Momo’s the rest of Momo’s body and the black panties that sit underneath the leather harness. The black straps dig into her hips, trailing down her thighs with three horizontal bands clinging to her skin, each one connecting to silver buckles and rings. 

“Oh god, Momo…” I moan as she leans over me, lining up her breasts with my mouth. 

“Suck them baby,” she whines. My tongue instantly toys with her nipples, my hands tugging at her supple breasts. Dahyun watches for a while, ridding herself of her clothes before sliding her fingers between her folds, stroking her vulva with repetitive motions while she stares at me sucking on another woman’s breasts, she spreads her slick to her clit before applying pressure. She moans at her own touch, revelling in the sight of Momo’s pretty ass sticking up in the air.

My arms wrap around Momo’s back and I suck intensely on her right breast, leaving small purple hickey’s. She moans into the sensation with her hands clinging to the headboard, pushing her ass in Dahyun’s direction, I can hear Dahyun’s whimpers from behind us. 

“Dahyun please touch me,” Momo whines, her voice high pitched as she arches her back, earning another deep moan from the girls mouth. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Dahyun moves closer, whispering into Momo’s wet panties before ripping them in two. I hear her teasing her with her finger, sliding it up and down Momo’s labia. Momo’s body jolts at the touch and one of my hands falls to my own clit, but the relief only lasts for so long as Dahyun slaps my hand away.

“No baby, your only job is to suck, don’t even think about touching yourself yet.” I whine into Momo’s breast, fitting as much of it as I can into my mouth once again. 

“Good girl,” I hear Dahyun speak into Momo’s pussy. My hands once again cup Momo’s boobs. I should be bored of this by now but they’re so pretty that I just can’t stop myself. The image of them plastered to her window will never leave my mind. 

Momo’s a moaning mess above me, my hips automatically buck into the air from the sounds. Meanwhile Dahyun has fully buried herself into Momo’s folds, tongue fucking her slowly as Momo grinds into the touch. Her precious moans ring in my ears as my tongue traces the rim of her areola. My tongue presses flat against her breast before I flick it against her erect nub. It’s stiff, yet soft like silk. My fingers yearn to touch my folds but Dahyun’s presence keeps me still. 

The bed dips as Dahyun pulls away, traces of Momo’s slick remain on her lips. 

“Dahyun where are you-“

“Shhh, Momo, patient,” Momo holds still, I continue to lap at her nipples, my pace slow and gentle.

Dahyun shuffles through our draws. 

“I spent a long time looking for these, but it was so worth it,” Dahyun says with a smirk. Both Momo and I turn our heads to face her, drool lingers on the sides of my lips while our eyes land directly onto the smallish dildo’s in Dahyun’s hands.

“What are they exactly?” I ask with a small voice, Dahyun smiles at me as she walks towards us. 

“Thigh strap-on’s,” my mouth falls open. 

“They’re perfect, Dahyun,” Momo says as she sits up, she’s simultaneously tracing her fingers down my naked body, my legs clamp together.

Dahyun quickly sits on the edge of the bed while Momo helps her attach the left strap-on.

“Mina, come here baby,” Dahyun demands, her thighs are spread wide and I can see just how wet she is. Her hand is gripping Momo’s hip, guiding her to the dildo’s tip. 

I slowly get off the bed, feeling my slick drip down my inner thigh as I walk to Dahyun’s right side. Dahyun places her hand on my ass, positioning me above the dildo she has positioned on her right leg. 

“Mina, be a good girl and sit? Slowly, don’t move too much,” Dahyun says as she looks up at me, her eyes linger on mine until I feel the dildo brush against my folds. Her gaze lowers to focus on my pussy and I moan, the dildo slides into me with ease. 

“Fuck, Dahyun,” my hands grip her thigh, I struggle to prevent my hips from rolling. 

“Such a good girl, baby,” she sits up and sucks on my nipple for just a moment, my nails dig into her skin and my mouth falls open from the sensation. 

“Now Momo, it’s your turn my pretty, don’t hold back,” Momo slides down the dildo in an instant, not pausing for a second before twisting her hips and thrusting, her whines are high pitched and alluring, her slick pooling on Dahyun’s leg. Momo’s breasts bounce to the sudden movements, my hips began to rock automatically.

“Dahyun… Please…” I beg, Dahyun is leaning back, watching me squirm as I beg for release.

“Go on baby, bounce for me,” she says with a husky whisper, placing her right hand behind her to support her weight and her left hand on her clit. 

A tear falls from my cheek as I slide up the dildo, my fingernails digging into Dahyun’s skin, making her gasp. My head rolls back as I sink down once more, feeling the slow stretch of the dildo. My mouth hangs open and there’s no stopping the little sounds that escape. My pace increases and I lull my head forward, once again staring at Dahyun knowing full well her line of vision is not in tune with my eyes but my pussy. My slick has coated the dildo and like Momo’s it has run down Dahyun’s thighs. I try my best to keep my legs from clamping together, I need Dahyun to see all of me.

I turn to look at Momo, her hair is a mess and her harness is digging deeper into her thighs, little red marks begin to form on her skin. Her legs squeeze against Dahyun’s, she looks close as she moans. 

“Mi-Mina,” Momo stutters as she turns towards me, “uh, fuck, you look so pretty with that drool dripping down your c-chin…” Dahyun starts bouncing her leg under Momo, I continue to watch as she crumbles.

“Oh fuck Dahyun, i’m gonna cum…” Momo whines as she jerks, the sound echos around the room.

“Mina please… please kiss me…” I lean over in an instant, pulling her soft lips into a rough kiss, my hand grips at her nipple as she moans into my mouth, her tongue brushing against my own. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck…” Her head falls forwards as her legs tighten, cumming on the dildo. Dahyun slows her movements from underneath her, bouncing just enough that she can ride out her high. 

“Uh fuck… Dahyun please, is it my turn?” I whimper, desperate for release as my clit pulsates.

“Of course it is baby, we’re putting on a good show remember?” I moan, Dahyun starts moving her leg underneath me as Momo’s catches her breath.

I grip Dahyun’s thigh as Momo stands up, moving to the opposite side of me and kneeling. Dahyun has two fingers inside herself, she slowly draws them in and out as she stares at me.

“Are you ready to cum baby girl?” Momo says as she smiles, pressing her breasts against my thigh, my leg instinctively presses back towards them. She reaches her hand over my leg, gently graving over my heat, my hips thrust into her hand.

“Yes, Momo…” Dahyun’s fingers slowly increase their pace, along with her leg movements. But Momo still hovers over my twitching pussy. 

“What was that, Mina? Mommy can’t hear you,” Momo whimpers, staring at me with doe eyes. 

“U-uh, y-yes Mommy…” Momo smirks as Dahyun gasps, her hips buck into her own fingers, causing her to shift and the dildo to sink further inside me. 

“Oh fuck!” I groan into my own hand, trying to muffle my pitiful sounds. 

“I guess Dahyun likes hearing you say Mommy, Mina… that’s some food for thought…” Momo chuckles. The moaning mess that was Momo has completely disappeared. Dahyun remains silent, simply staring at my rolling hips on her thigh-strap on. My hand falls from my mouth and to Momo’s shoulder for support. 

“Mommy please touch me harder… p-please…” I whine, looking down at her with a pout. Another tear falls down my cheek as I desperately try to buck into her hovering hand. 

“Dahyun? Is she ready?” Momo turns to face Dahyun, she’s finally broken a sweat and her supporting arm is trembling. Three of her fingers are coated in her slick as she thrusts them deep into her pussy. 

“Fuck yeah she is… Mina baby I want to hear your every thought, your every desire,” Dahyun moans into her command, her long blonde hair is all over her face. 

“I, I want, no, need Momo’s pretty little fingers on my clit, rubbing me until I cum all over your thigh, I want to be your dirty whore,” I whimper, rambling until I can’t breathe. Momo presses her fingers against me, using my slick as lube and rubbing against my clit. 

“Oh fuck Momo, please… faster Dahyun… ” Dahyun’s knee bounces me, my breasts shaking at the intensity. I feel the strap-on moving roughly inside me, sliding up my edges with ease as my slick splatters onto dahyun’s thigh. Dahyun’s hips buck faster as she groans.

“Mina...” Momo whimpers, I look down at her, she’s also staring at my eager pussy. My hips are rolling at her aggressive movements.

“Momo I’m gonna-”

“... Cum for me,” Dahyun interrupts with a deep voice. My body goes into hyperdrive, I can feel my legs squeezing against Dahyun as my body shifts, leaning forward into Momo’s direction. With Momo’s rough touch and one more bounce, I squirt. My liquids flowing onto Momo’s breasts and down Dahyun’s thigh. Momo plays with the pressure, almost able to aim it directly into her cleavage. Moans escape my lips as I watch myself fall apart. Dahyun is squirming beneath me, cumming to the sight of my squirt. With heavy breaths I finish, Momo helping me ride my high as I grind. Dahyun is wiping the sweat from her forehead by the time I am able to look up at her. 

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you.” Dahyun whispers as she sits up, holding my hand and grabbing Momo’s shoulder. I stare at Momo’s now soaked tits, Momo tugs at them a little, teasing me before finally giving in to the tiredness we all felt.

“Why don’t we head into bed? We can clean up properly tomorrow” Momo mumbles, standing up and removing her harness and the thigh strap-on she had just cum on from Dahyun’s leg. I slowly stand, trying to take off my strap-on before Momo insists. 

“I got it baby,” she whispers in my ear. 

Moving to the bed I lie in the middle, Dahyun spooning me from behind as Momo wipes her own chest with a hand towel. She slides into the bed beside me before guiding us into a cuddle, my head rests on the edge of her breasts as I fall to sleep.


End file.
